Face Down
by IHeartUCato
Summary: Face Down - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. This wasn't supposed to happen. He said he wasn't his father. I believed him. And now I regret it with every fiber of my being." Please not TOO much hate. R&R and ENJOY! ...kinda... maybe... PLEASE!


**A/N- Please don't hate me for this. The song this time is 'Face Down' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and I got the idea from XxMidnightAssassinxX. Love you hun! **

It wasn't supposed to be like this. This wasn't supposed to happen. He said he wasn't his father. I believed him. And now I regret it with every fiber of my being. I loved him and I thought he loved me. He says he does after. He tells me how he loves e after he hurts me. He hurts me like his father hurt him. But it hurts more because I love him. I love him enough to let him use me as a surrogate for his pent-up anger and frustration.

It wasn't always like this. For the first couple months after initiation, things were perfect. Too perfect now that I think back to it. And then all of a sudden everything changed. _He_ changed. It always seemed like he was trying to isolate me from Will and Christina. Then, one time when we were arguing, he slapped me. I told myself it would never happen again, but it continued and eventually got worse.

I'm not even sure what it was about this time; it might've been that I've been spending too much time with Uriah or that he doesn't like how I looked at someone. It doesn't really matter though. The feel of his belt hitting my stomach makes me squirm into the fetal position. It won't help I know, but my flat stomach is tender after the continuous abuse it gets. So he strikes my back, and then my upper thigh. Never where someone may see. Never where someone could see and realize what happens behind closed doors.

He leaves shortly after, telling me he loves me and kissing me hard on the lips before walking out. I crawl into my bead in only my under clothes, hoping that when I wake up, things will be better. If I even wake up at all.

I do sleep however. I fall asleep the same way I do every night; by crying myself to sleep and imagining a world where Tobias loved me like I do him. I tell myself that this will never happen again. I know that I'm lying, but what else can I do?

I'm disappointed when I wake up in the morning. It's not the first time I've wished sleep would take me and hold me forever, and I'm always disappointed when it doesn't.

I have a routine for the mornings after my beatings. They happen most nights, but not all. So, I get out of bed and stumble into the bathroom. I swallow a couple pain pills before taking my cover-up and applying a bit to my bruises, just so they don't seem too bad. If I'm asked why I'm seem so sore and in pain, as I have been before, I just say that things got a little rough during training. I then apply my normal make-up, taking care to cover up the redness of my eyes before going and getting dressed in a shirt that won't show any of my bruises and a pair of tight black jeans. I take one final look at myself in the mirror and leave when I deem myself acceptable.

I head over to the office where the Dauntless political leaders meet. As the ambassador between the actions, I often have to leave the compound to meet with the other faction leaders for whatever reason there may be, but when there isn't I sit in the office bored out of my mind and listen to what's happening around the factions. These are the days I get off early though, so I don't mind as much.

Since it's one of those days, I head back through the Pit and make a detour for the cafeteria to grab some food before going back to my apartment.

"Hey Tris!" I hear someone call from behind me. I turn around to see Zeke running up to me and I smile at him.

"Hey Zeke. What's up?" I ask him. I don't normally hang out with Zeke, but he's one of Tobias' best friends and Uri's brother so we've come to a sort of 'friendship'.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a bit?" He asks when he reaches me.

I nod. "Sure."

He gives me a small smile and gestures for me to follow him down a series of hallways and I do. We end up in an empty room that looks like it may have been some sort of meeting room at some point. Now it just looks abandoned. I sit down on the old table sitting in the middle of the room. "Okay, what's up?"

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Okay, I really don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it." I raise an eyebrow and he takes a deep breath. "Has Four been hitting you?" He asks.

I sit there and gape at him. _How could he know? He couldn't; I hide all my injuries. He's probably just... just something. He can't know._ I gain my composure and slide down from the table. "Excuse me?" I ask him, thankful for the even tone of my voice.

He stands his ground. "Is he?"

"What the hell is this about Zeke? Why would you think Four's been hitting me?" I ask him feigning incredulousness. _He can't know._

"Tris, he's been my friend since our initiation, I know him. And well... he's been acting weird lately. Add that to your 'training accidents' that seem to be happening all the time and the red all around your eyes. Cover up with makeup, tell yourself it'll never happen again, it does, you cry alone and then he promises he loves you. Right?" He says matter-of-factly and yet still caring. "Please, Tris. I know its happening. Just let me help."

Now I'm angry. _He doesn't know he _can't _know_. "I can't believe this! You think Four would _hurt _me!? And now you're claiming to know that lies are now the truth!" I yell at him and scoff. "Get out of my face Zeke." I tell him before brushing past him.

Before I can get far he grabs my arm to stop me from leaving and I'm surprised at his gentleness. "I'm sorry." I hear him whisper before he pulls my shirt up.

I gasp and start twisting around, trying to get him to let go, but his grip on my arm tightens and I stop fighting once I realize he can see the bruises. "Like you've already pointed out. I've had training accidents." I tell him.

"When? Last night? Because these are fresh Tris. And these..." I feel the hand that isn't on my arm gently trace the outline of one of the worst bruises. "These were caused by a belt buckle."

He let's go of my arm and gently turns m around. "Please Tris. Just let me help you."

And now I'm going to cry. He's being so gentle with me, like I might break at many moment, and yet it's obvious that he truly cares. "No." I hear myself whisper. "You can't help me. If you try, you'll only get hurt too."

And with that I whip around and sprint out of the room and back the way we came. I run past the cafeteria and through the Pit towards my apartment. I don't stop there though, I run down the hallways until I find a suitably abandoned one. I slide down the wall and sitting on the floor in the hallway, I break down and cry.

I don't know how long I sit in the hallway, but it couldn't be too long when I hear the voices of two angry, arguing guys. I scoot back into a storage closet and close the door almost completely, so that I can still see through the slit of the door.

"You sick bastard!" I hear yelled and I gasp. All of a sudden, right in front of my little closet, Zeke pushes Tobias into the wall and pins him there. "I can't believe you hit your girlfriend!"

"You're accusing me of abusing Tris!?" Tobias yells back at Zeke angrily.

"Yes, because I know it's true!" Zeke says shoving Tobias further into the wall. He makes no move to deny it. Zeke gives a bitter laugh. "So what? Does pushing her around you feel like a man? Well I'll tell you _friend_," He spits out friend like it's poisonous. "One day, this'll all crumble down round you and then she'll get up and tell you she's had enough."

"Piss. Off." Tobias spits at Zeke.

Zeke moves to punch him, but I'm already out of hiding space and putting my hand on his hand. "Please don't." I whisper, sparing Tobias a glance. "He isn't worth it."

"Tris-" Tobias starts.

"Don't!" I yell at him. "Don't you _dare _come near me you bastard."

"C'mon. Let's go." Zeke whispers, guiding me out of the hallway. I numbly walk with him back to my apartment. _He knew. And because of him, we're over. Tobias and I are over. _We're done. "Are you okay?" He asks once we're back safely inside my apartment.

"It's over." I whisper. My lips twitch and I start to smile. "It's over." I laugh and throw myself into Zeke's arms. "It's over." I whisper once more into the security of his chest.

I feel him nod against my hair. "It's over." He whispers back, holding me tightly against him.

I pull back just enough to look into his eyes. "Thank you." I whisper. "Thank you so much."

And then he kisses me. And I kiss back. And I feel what I felt for Tobias in those first few months again. And I realize that I can be safe and happy. With Zeke. And he won't hurt me. Ever.

**A/N- Okay... So are you guys willing to tell me how you felt about it? Please, don't hate on it **_**too **_**badly. You guys' opinions really do matter to me. So please, review, vote on my poll, follow me on Twitter, and like my page on Facebook! (links on my profile) I'm also working on a surprise for Christmas and if you follow/like/alert me, you'll know when I post! LOVE YA, BYE-BYE!**


End file.
